User talk:Brickfile
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Cligra (Talk) 07:01, March 16, 2012 |} Advertising * Generally, the "sources" is only used for first-hand information. However, you may want to consider filling out an official friend request if you're affiliated with this site, honesly I think a 360º rendering of boxes is a nice idea, and I wouldn't be opposed to seeing such links in an "external links" section (but that's just me, others may disagree) 07:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :'Talk page stalker -' If you would like to create an official friend request, simply add your site to the bottom of this page, and wait for it to be voted upon. :) 07:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :* Hi, basically you just need to edit the bottom of Forum:Official Friends, and copy and paste the following, filling out the reason why you want to be an official friend BrickFile ~~~~ :: If there are any problems in formatting after you submit it, I'll be happy to fix it up :) 07:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::* 07:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC)}} Official Friend * Hello, I just wanted to let you know that your official friend request was successful, and a link to your site had been posted on the main page under "official friends". Also, I've set up a template that can be placed in articles under external links which links to BrickFile. Usually, this official friends agreement is a two-way relationship, so if you could please post a link to Brickipedia somewhere on your site, it would be much appreciated. Thanks, 02:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::* Thank you for approval. Brickipedia was connected to Brickfile.com. Brickfile 01:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) * Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I made a minor change to - you should now be able to just type in with no URL after it- the item number should be generated automatically. However, if for whatever reason it doesn't work on a certain page, you can still use the other way to ensure it links correctly. 00:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::* It's so useful, Thanks. Headings * Hi, when you need to add a new heading to place your link to Brickfile, can you please use "External links" instead of "External info", as that's the heading defined in our manual of style. Thanks, 09:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::* oops!(...mistakes of Copy&Paste) Yes, I'll see. Thanks! Official Friend? Hi Brickfile I'm , an administrator here at Brickipedia. I was wondering if Brickfile would like to become an official friend of Click a Brick? Click a Brick is a website providing LEGO news, deals, reviews and more to LEGO fans across the world. If you choose to accept I will add your logo and link to Brickfile on the official friends list over at Click a Brick which can be found towards the bottom of the right sidebar. In return we would appreciate it if you would do the same like you have done with Brickipedia. I will not be offended if you choose to decline. If you would like more details/information, please feel free to ask on my talk page. Thanks for your time, kind regards, 09:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)